


Idiosyncrasy

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Bottom Oh Sehun, Couch Sex, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun only agreed to hangout in Chanyeol’s apartment for the weed and nothing more - or that’s what he told himself.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 143





	Idiosyncrasy

“Sehun”

Sehun halted for a second hearing the very familiar voice calling out for him and then he started walking again like he hadn’t heard anything.

“Hey-y wait”

The voice was a lot closer now accompanied with loud footsteps that were trying to catch up with him.

Sighing Sehun stopped in the middle of the busy hallway and turned around to listen to whatever the other had to say.

Chanyeol jogged towards him crossing the small distance between them. His newly dyed pink hair was slightly askew that reminded Sehun of candy floss which wasn’t a bad look on Chanyeol not that Sehun would ever tell him.

“What is it?” Sehun asked putting on the most bored expression that he could muster, he didn’t have to put much effort into it honestly he was known for having a perpetual stoic face which always gave off the unbothered vibe even though most of the time it wasn’t the case.

Chanyeol was still panting a little probably from running all the way to catch up to him.

“Are you free tonight?”

Sehun frowned trying to understand if he had heard Chanyeol right? Surely his ex wasn’t asking if he was free because why would he when they both had agreed to end whatever relationship or lack thereof that they had two months ago.

“Why?”

“Maybe we can hang out?” Chanyeol shrugged simply. Like this was something they did everyday.

Sehun didn’t need time to think, his answer was on the tip of his tongue “No” flashing a tight lipped smile he turned around and started to make his way towards the classroom at the end of the hall. He had a lecture in ten minutes.

“Why not” The surprise was evident in Chanyeol’s tone as if he had expected Sehun to readily agree with him. Did he not know Sehun at _all_?

“We have no reason to hang out that’s why”

“Cmon Sehun” Chanyeol half whined his name, his mile long legs striding quicker to match Sehun’s pace.

“For old times sake”

The words made Sehun slow down for the second time. “Shouldn’t you be hanging out with the girlfriend of yours?”  
  


Chanyeol ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his forehead.

“Uhh we aren’t together anymore” he trailed off sounding slightly flustered, “it wasn’t working out anyway” Chanyeol explained with a sheepish smile.

Sehun snorted unable to help himself “Well last week when you were eating her face behind those bushes things seemed to work pretty fine between you two”

Chanyeol’s expression reddened a little obviously not expecting Sehun to caught him in the act.

“Don’t worry I wasn’t intruding if that’s what you are thinking. I have better things to do then watch you snog someone. You always make this weird face while making out it’s not attractive” Sehun’s lip curved into a sly smile. Breaking up had its perks one could lay the insults without any consequences. It’s not like he had to worry how Chanyeol would feel, not anymore.

Chanyeol bit down on his lips, swallowing the words. He paused for a few second then shook his head “That’s a little harsh don’t you think?”

Sehun knew that inside Chanyeol’s head he had a few choice of words that he would probably like to use on him right now. Chanyeol was never one to take criticism casually. Specially when it was directed to his looks which he was quite proud of.

Sehun just shrugged nonchalantly. He gave a quick glance at the time.

Sehun was getting late not that he cared much about missing a few more minutes of his history lecture, it’s not like he was a diligent student on top of that Mr. Kim particularly didn’t like him and he shared the mutual feeling towards his history professor who did nothing but drawl on about trends of world politics for hours.

Sehun crossed his arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes he started “Hypothetically speaking, if I agree to hang out with you. What’s in it for me?”

Chanyeol’s face relaxed a little at Sehun’s words, his lips spreading to give a cheeky smile as if he had already anticipated for Sehun to ask this particular question.

Chanyeol threw a glance towards the other students who were hurriedly rushing towards their classes, he lowered his voice “I have got the good stuff. It’s your favourite”

Sehun rolled his eyes at Chanyeol’s attempt to bribe him with weed.

“You are trying to tempt me”

“Is it working?”

“No” Sehun abruptly replied. It’s not like he wasn’t enjoying the flicker of desperation in Chanyeol’s eyes.

Before Chanyeol opened his mouth to try to persuade him anymore Sehun interrupted “I have got a class to attend,, see you around” he walked off to his class leaving a slightly disappointed looking Chanyeol behind.

____

The thumping of the loud bass was making Sehun’s skin tingle and he could barely hear what Baekhyun was saying over the music. He vaguely nodded along eyes squinting at the neon lights that were flashing like police sirens inside the crammed room. He wondered who came up with this ridiculous idea to blind everyone in the party.

Excusing Baekhyun, Sehun winded through the crowd of people to get a refill. He wasn’t drunk enough for the night. As Sehun tapped the keg to fill his glass his mind wandered to the day he had met Chanyeol for the first time in a party similar to this the only exception being him completely wasted that day.

While dancing Sehun had tried to show off a particular difficult move to his friend, His legs were too wobbly and brain too fuzzy to keep himself steady on his feet he tumbled forward, before his body inevitably met the floor there was someone holding him up saving him from the embarrassment and bruises. Even in his drunken haze Sehun admired those strong arms and the soft look on his saviour’s face.

Sehun sipped on his beer thinking about how Chanyeol had repeatedly asked for his company. It’s only because Chanyeol’s other friends weren’t free tonight.

_Ass_.

Downing the last few drops of his drink he placed the glass on the table, gazing back at the living room filled with people he barely knew, Sehun suddenly felt even less enthusiastic to join them. His eyes searched for Baekhyun who was nowhere in his sight. Sehun was sure his friend had abandoned him to flirt with the new exchange student so it was only fair that Sehun did the same. So he slipped out of the party quietly.

_____

Noticing the doorbell broken, Sehun banged on the door harshly.

Sehun could hear muffled music playing inside. Well that was a relief knowing that Chanyeol was home.

Within a few minutes the door flew open to Chanyeol’s surprised face.

“Jesus! Sehun you are going to piss my neighbour off with all that noise” even if Chanyeol was chastising Sehun, there was this tiny pleased look on his face that he couldn’t hide.

“Your doorbell is broken” Sehun answered dully pushing himself inside the living room without waiting for Chanyeol’s permission not that he needed any.

While Chanyeol stepped out out of the apartment to take a look at the doorbell and probably worry about his tenant who would throw tantrums if he didn’t fix it soon enough, Sehun took off his jacket and tossed it at the sofa's backrest and settled himself on the foam with a relaxed sigh. He hadn’t been in the apartment since they broke up. Nothing much had changed the place was still a mess.

Sehun’s wandering eyes fell on the cannabis, scissors, filters strewn on the coffee table infront of him.

“Did you get this from the same dealer you had?” Sehun enquired picking up the small container filled with the grinded marijuana hearing the sound of the door closing in. They smoked up regularly when they were still together.

Chanyeol hummed as he walked over to Sehun.

“So” Chanyeol sat down on the couch, resigned “What made you change your mind?You were so bent up on refusing to spend time with me?”

Sehun didn’t look up he didn’t need to, he could practically hear the smirk on Chanyeol’s face.

“Baekhyun dragged me to one of his music club parties, I didn’t know anyone there and it was kind of boring so I decided to ditch it” Sehun spoke leaning on the further end of the sofa, he had always enjoyed the feeling of the plush soft couch.

“Sure whatever you say” Chanyeol muttered. The grin cutting even harder into his face.

Sehun frowned sitting up.

“Don’t be too cocky am not here for you am here for this” directing to the set up on the table Sehun threw a pointed glare towards the other “Now if you don’t stop talking and start rolling Il leave. You can enjoy on your own “

Chanyeol was still chuckling at Sehun’s empty threat because everyone knew that Sehun would never pass up the opportunity to smoke weed.

Sehun silently watched Chanyeol rolling the filter paper with his deft fingers, it was a task that needed patience and Chanyeol was a perfectionist. Chanyeol’s eyebrows were knitted in concentration and his tongue peeking out of his lips. It was a good look on him.

After a few minutes Chanyeol lit up the joint that was now hanging from his lips, taking a hit he blew out a stream off smoke towards Sehun who was eyeing the blunt like a kid deprived of his candy.

“Here” Chanyeol passed the blunt across to Sehun who immediately placed it between his lips taking a hit, tentatively inhaling the smoke and then tasting the smoke inside his mouth he exhaled it slowly. Then he repeated it again this time taking an even bigger drag. Sehun hummed in happiness. It was indeed as good as Chanyeol had promised.

Giving the blunt back to Chanyeol, Sehun closed his eyes and slumped back on the couch relishing the woozy feeling. 

“She wasn’t my girlfriend, she was just a fling”

Sehun cracked his eyelids open hearing Chanyeol’s voice, surprised and somewhat confused he turned his head to the side so he could see Chanyeol’s face. He remembered their conversation from the morning.

“Am not judging” Sehun retorted gesturing the other to pass him back the joint. So Chanyeol did.

“I know. I just didn’t want you to think that I dated anyone after we broke up”

It took a few seconds for Sehun to process what Chanyeol had just revealed the weed was already affecting his brain.

“O-okay” Sehun murmured not knowing what else to say. Sehun would be lying if he didn’t feel a tiny bit relieved at the sudden confession.

Sehun looked up to find Chanyeol’s eyes on him, specifically on his lips. Sehun unconsciously flicked his tongue over his upper lip and watched Chanyeol swallow, cheeks visibly reddened. Was it because of the weed or something else he wasn’t sure.

The blunt was still dangling between his fingers, Sehun slowly brought it to his lips and took a deep drag. He didn’t exhale it, instead he held the smoke in his mouth and leaned forward until he was so close to Chanyeol, Sehun could feel the others warm breath on his face. Chanyeol’s pupils already jumping into anticipation.

Sehun tilted his head and pressed his lips very lightly on Chanyeol’s almost like a feather touch and slowly blew out the smoke into his mouth. Chanyeol’s palm came to rest on one side of Sehun’s waist.

After finishing shotgunning Sehun pulled back slowly, face only a few inches apart from the other. Sehun wondered if Chanyeol had expected a kiss? Because Sehun could clearly see the want blazing in Chanyeol’s otherwise soft eyes which stirred something in his stomach, he was so familiar with this look. Sehun had been the reason behind this particular look more times then he could count.

“Was that good?” Sehun murmured.

Chanyeol nodded licking his lips as if still struck under some unknown spell, he dropped his hand from Sehun’s waist and let it fall limply on his side.

Sehun sat back on the couch. He could feel the erratic breathing in his own chest. He was still holding the blunt that was burnt halfway, Sehun passed it to Chanyeol who took it wordlessly.

For once Chanyeol wasn’t trying to fill in the silence like he usually did with his rambling about something.

Now that Sehun was on a good high already he wondered what he was exactly doing here? Even Sehun couldn’t convince himself that he was here just for the weed and nothing more. That he passed up the opportunity to flirt with Baekhyun’s hipster friends just to spend time with his ex.

Sehun’s eyes involuntarily glanced back to Chanyeol who had already finished his blunt and was tapping on the armrest and softly singing along with the lyrics, his voice only loud enough for Sehun to hear.

Sehun’s mind and body both were loosened up and he knew that he was about to overstep the boundaries that he had been carefully putting on.

“Chanyeol?” Sehun rasped.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looked up, his eyes slightly droopy.

Chanyeol was staring at Sehun, waiting for him to say something. Sehun quietly bit down on his lip because nothing came to his mind.

Sehun was glad that Chanyeol had taken that as an invitation because the next moment Chanyeol moved away from his seat and he was pushing Sehun to the armrest of the couch, pressing his lips on Sehun’s. It’s was a desperate sort of kiss with teeth and tongue clashing, Hard and aggressive, the longing and hunger evident in every moan that slipped out of them. Sehun could taste the bitterness of the joint on Chanyeol’s tongue and also something entirely different, something addictive that he had been missing.

Chanyeol drew back with a shaky breath making Sehun let out a soft sound of protest.

Sehun had almost forgotten how addicted he was to Chanyeol’s kisses. Sehun opened his eyes frowning, annoyed from the lack of _kissing_.

“Why did I ever agree to break up with you?” Chanyeol asked sighing.   
  


It’s not like Sehun hadn’t asked this question to himself quite a few times but he wasn’t going to admit it.

“Because you are an idiot” Sehun smirked, hitting Chanyeol on his arm playfully. 

“Hey” Chanyeol flinched leaning away, pouting “You are the one who had suggested it in the first place”

“Okay maybe we both are idiots” Sehun agreed laughing.

They both shared a knowing smile because it was true.

Noticing that the song stopped playing Chanyeol was about to get up from his seat to check on it.

“Chanyeol” Sehun blurted out, “the music can wait”

Without wasting any more time Sehun climbed onto Chanyeol’s lap straddling him, the older could only let out a surprised gasp.

Chanyeol’s fingers wrapped around Sehun’s waist as their lips slammed together. Sehun’s own fingers gripped the material of the older’s tshirt pulling him even closer, mouth brushing against each other, again and again. Chanyeol’s hands ran up and down Sehun’s sides as he sat back on the couch.

Sehun pulled away slightly to speak.

“Chanyeol..” Sehun husked, his breath falling short.

Chanyeol hummed distractedly, his fingers having finding the opening of Sehun’s jeans, Sehun couldn’t help himself but chuckle seeing how Chanyeol was struggling to unbutton his skin tight jeans.

Sehun tucked away a few pinks strands falling on Chanyeol’s forehead. Inspite of all the dyeing his hair was still soft to the touch.

“For the record I am not dating anyone either” Sehun wasn’t sure why he felt the need to explain but he did it anyway.

Chanyeol already had the zipper half way down, his fingers paused at the words.

“What about the guy you always hang out with?” Chanyeol asked suspiciously.

Sehun shook his head “No he is just a friend. Why? Are you jealous?” Sehun smirked.

“Am not jealous, am really horny” saying Chanyeol pulled Sehun for another kiss. While his fingers slipped inside Sehun’s pants and squeezed his ass making Sehun gasp.

“Your hands are fucking cold” Sehun hissed breaking away from the kiss.

“Okay warm it up for me” Chanyeol laughed slipping his other hand in and cupping both of his ass cheeks.

“Fuck I have missed this glorious ass” Chanyeol groaned as he kept assaulting the supple flesh of his ass by grabbing and squeezing it “You don’t know how many times I have jerked off just thinking about this ass of yours”

“So romantic” Sehun deadpanned but his toes curled and he could feel the blood rushing towards his cock when one of Chanyeol’s finger moved closer to his hole. 

Giving a hard pinch Chanyeol pulled his fingers out of Sehun’s jeans and tugged at the waistband and whined “I think we both should lose some clothes by now”

Rolling his eyes at that Sehun started working on the buttons of his shirt, popping one at a time. Chanyeol’s breath was falling heavy and Sehun could already see the erection straining against the fabric of his sweat pants.

Even if Chanyeol had a lot of patience for other things but this was something he didn’t like stalling. Grumbling how Sehun was taking it painfully slow he yanked the shirt off Sehun and threw it somewhere on the floor. Sehun could feel Chanyeol’s erection pressing on his ass, he playfully wriggled his hips causing Chanyeol to whine and let out a string of curses. 

Giggling Sehun climbed off his lap and dragged Chanyeol along with him. They both started to get out of rest of their clothes. It took bit of a fight to get the skinny jeans off Sehun but they still managed pretty quick, falling into fits of laugh in between. 

Sehun pushed Chanyeol back on the couch, he turned around to move the coffee table away from the couch so they don’t mistakenly tumble it over or hurt their knees in Chanyeol’s case who was clumsy and didn’t know how to control his too long arms and limbs.

Sehun yelped suddenly feeling a harsh slap on his ass, it wasn’t unexpected when he was still half bent over the table and practically serving it to Chanyeol on a silver plater.

“Asshole” Sehun hissed swatting the older’s hand away, Chanyeol laughed loudly slumping deeper into the couch.

Sehun took a step closer, the playful look on Chanyeol’s face was quickly dissolving into a one of lust and want. His dark eyes were drinking in the sight of every inch of Sehun’s bared skin. It was spurring to see the reaction he had on Chanyeol.

“ _Fuck_ ” Chanyeol whispered “You look good”

“So do you” Sehun replied, smiling.

Seeing the older’s cock hard and curved proudly against his flat stomach, Sehun’s mouth drooled. Sehun wanted nothing more to have it buried deep in him, fucking him into an oblivion.Their time together was short but they knew each other’s body thoroughly, about all the quirks and where and how they wanted to be touched.

Sehun wanted to hurry and asking Chanyeol to get the lube and condom was a waste of time. Knowing that they both are clean the idea that he had in mind was definitely better. 

Sehun leaned onto Chanyeol, bracing his palm on the backrest he swiped his thumb over Chanyeol’s lower lip.

“Open your mouth” Sehun ordered and Chanyeol complied immediately, there was eagerness dancing in his eyes.

Sehun placed his fingers one by one on Chanyeol’s tongue who sucked on them generously getting the fingers wet. Sehun pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his entrance, massaging the rim slowly, he locked his eyes with the older’s who was looking at him entranced.

Sehun slipped his index finger inside groaning at the intrusion. He was used it, even there had been nights recently when he had pleasured himself imagining Chanyeol.

And now Sehun was letting his ex watch him finger himself - it was kind of shameless even Sehun had to admit but by the looks on Chanyeol’s face he was clearly enjoying the show. Probably enjoying a little too because Chanyeol slowly started palming his own erection.

With his free hand Chanyeol reached up to touch Sehun’s nipple, which were dusky against his pale skin. He twisted the right nub making Sehun bite back a moan.

“Nnghh” Sehun groaned as he inserted a second finger trying to work himself open while Chanyeol’s fingers kept twisting and pulling at his nipples leaving them peaked and hard.

Sehun was stopped midway when a hand came to grip at his wrist.

“Let me, let me do it” Chanyeol said. Sehun’s eyes fluttered open to see Chanyeol staring at him darkly, mouth falling open.

It’s not that Sehun hadn’t thought of those long fingers inside of him, Sehun nodded letting his own fingers slip out of him.

“Come here” Chanyeol took Sehun’s hand and guided him to sit on his lap.

Sehun shuffled around a bit until he was comfortably settled, with his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s legs. All the moving made both of them moan at the constant friction from the skin to skin contact. 

Sehun raised himself a bit to give the other a better access, Chanyeol was quick, he wetted his own fingers with spit and pushed it inside Sehun’s hole, the slide through the first ring of muscles went easy since Sehun was already loosened a bit. Sehun buried his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck breathing him in and getting ready for more.

Sehun felt his muscles clamping around Chanyeol’s digits as they kept moving in a scissoring motion inside him. Sehun bit on Chanyeol’s neck trying to stop himself from whimpering too much. This was so much better than using his own fingers. With a particular twist of Chanyeol’s wrist he thrusted two fingers deeper pushing right against Sehun’s prostate. Sehun thought he could just cum if Chanyeol kept going any longer.

“Stop...Stop” Sehun protested lifting his head up to see Chanyeol, who gave an innocent smile in return “You sure?” adding his third finger inside Sehun. 

Sehun bit on his lips “Want more”

Chanyeol urged “Want more what?”

Sehun wanted to glare at the other, but it was too pitiful because Chanyeol was still looking at him smugly.

“I want you to..to _fuck_ me” Sehun’s voice trembled when Chanyeol’s fingers which were still digging into his ass brushed over his sweet spot “Hyung, please”

Being able to squeeze politeness out of the younger, Chanyeol seemed pretty damn satisfied with himself as he stopped toying with his fingers and removed them. It’s not everyday that Oh Sehun acknowledged him with respect.

Sehun didn’t like waiting he grabbed on to his cock. Chanyeol was already fully hard, with his pre cum dripping off his slit, Sehun rubbed it on his cock watching Chanyeol exhaling deeply. Content with the lubricating Sehun lifted himself up just enough to align the cock to his own entrance. 

Sehun gripped Chanyeol’s shoulders tightly with his other hand and slowly sank down onto his cock. Soft huffs of breath expelling from his mouth. 

"Fuck," Chanyeol groaned, when Sehun was fully seated in his lap. They paused for moments to adjust to the feeling of each other. It had been awhile that Sehun felt so full it was a pleasure-pain situation, just the right amount of burn.

Chanyeol brought a palm to cradle Sehun’s cheek, there was a hint of tenderness from the way he looked at Sehun.

“Can I ?” Chanyeol asked. Sehun could tell that it was probably taking everything in Chanyeol to not already start moving, but he was waiting for Sehun’s permission.

The initial sting of the intrusion was gone and Sehun felt relaxed a little, he smiled rolling his hips teasingly, which caused the other to moan harder. With the encouragement Chanyeol pulled out and thrusted back in keening a surprised cry out of Sehun’s mouth. Sehun quickly enveloped his arms around the older’s neck to anchor himself.

Sehun started riding Chanyeol keeping a slow but steady pace while the other latched his mouth on Sehun’s neck nipping, sucking at the skin, Sehun was sure that he would bruise but he had half a mind to complain. He was too focused on meeting each and every one of Chanyeol’s thrusts eagerly. 

But in no time Sehun lost his rhythm and got sloppy as he picked up his speed, Sehun squeezed on Chanyeol’s shoulder in an almost death grip as he raised his hips and sat back down sharply, earning a loud grunt from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s own hands that were enveloped around Sehun’s waist tightened, pulling him even closer onto his chest.

Chanyeol seemed more than happy to have given Sehun the control and just enjoyed the feeling of Sehun practically bouncing up and down on his lap fucking himself on his cock. Sehun’s own cock was bobbing up and down from the force. 

The heat continued to pool deep inside Sehun’s stomach, and he felt himself edging closer and closer to his own orgasm.

Sehun threw his head back as his fingers came to stroke his own hardened erection as fast as he could.

  
“Fuck, Sehun I am so close” Chanyeol panted in Sehun’s ear, his lips kissing, mouthing Sehun’s neck and shoulder. Sehun wanted to say that he was close too, but the words that left his mouth turned into a garbled moan as Chanyeol slammed onto him hitting him right in the spot and Sehun groaned harder than before “Yes..yes right there” he managed to speak through the whines.

Chanyeol kept thrusting and hitting Sehun’s prostate again and again, Sehun felt like he would pass out from the stimulation. Sehun closed his eyes and he swore he could see stars bursting behind his eyelids. Both their breathing matched each other, the panting and groaning climbing as they reached towards their climax.

Suddenly everything else was wiped out from Sehun’s mind except for the pleasure that was clouding all his senses.The pressure that had been building in him finally bursting, Sehun stiffened and then came all over the others chest and stomach with a whimper as his cock went soft in his hand.

Chanyeol was still pounding onto Sehun chasing his own tightening release. Sehun grabbed a fistful of the older’s hair and kissed him, licking into Chanyeol’s mouth, Chanyeol responded feverishly. With the way Sehun was clenching around his cock and finally the kiss pushing him to the edge, in a few seconds Chanyeol’s hips jerked forward and groaning into Sehun’s mouth he came deep inside Sehun.

They both still reeling from their own orgasm, and exertion stayed in the same position. Chest pressed against each other, Chanyeol exhaling heavily on Sehun’s neck, while Sehun slowly carded his fingers through the other’s hair. There was nothing but the sound of their loud breathing in the room.

Finally chanyeol broke the silence “That was…so good” his voice sounded huskier than usual.

Sehun nodded smiling “I know” his own voice was hoarse too from over use.

Sehun finally loosened himself from Chanyeol’s grip and pushed up, slipping out of his cock. His legs felt weak and boneless as he tried to stand up, Sehun quickly fell beside Chanyeol on the couch.

“Guess you did enjoy hanging out with me after all” Chanyeol was staring at Sehun with a mischievous smirk, Sehun felt too tired to come up with a remark so he just nudged his feet on Chanyeol’s knee which made him laugh.

“We need to get cleaned up” Sehun said scrunching his nose, eyeing the trail of cum dripping down the inside of his thigh, and then looked at the mess he had left on the taller’s body.

Chanyeol didn’t seem to mind he just hummed happily. Eyes closed and lips tugged in a blissful smile as he leaned on the back rest of the sofa enjoying the remnants of the glory.

Since the couch needed a thorough cleaning after what they had done. After taking a long refreshing shower they both decided to nap on the bed instead.

  
After an hour or two of drifting in and out of sleep, Sehun finally propped himself on his elbow and glanced at Chanyeol who was still sleeping. 

  
Sehun realised that he was bored and he needed attention so he started poking Chanyeol’s waist in an attempt to wake him up. Chanyeol only grumbled turning to Sehun’s side and throwing an arm over his waist.

“Stop sleeping Yeol” Sehun whined, but he made sure to snuggle further close to the older. Sehun had missed him after all.

Hearing the nick name that Sehun usually used on him when he needed something, it was Sehun’s way of showing adoration. Chanyeol opened his eyes.

“What?”

“I want another hit” Sehun demanded, wrapping his leg around Chanyeol’s like hugging a teddy bear – a really tall one that is. His body already craving for a smoke. 

“Latter, am tired. Sex is fucking exhausting” Chanyeol remarked groggily against Sehun’s hair.

Sehun sighed exaggeratedly feigning a mock disappointed tone “Well that’s too bad because I was planning to blow you for it”

As soon as Chanyeol heard the words he moved away quickly so he could see Sehun’s face. His eyes widened and he licked his lips “You mean like right _now_?”

Sehun nodded nibbling on his lower lip,. He could hear Chanyeol taking a sharp intake of breath. _Good_. Sehun thought.

“Yes” Sehun admitted with a sly grin causing Chanyeol to give a helpless sigh.

Sehun leaned over Chanyeol to peck on his lips, but surprising Sehun the older grabbed his nape and kissed him deeply. The previous rush and hunger now replaced with a slow, sensual kiss.

“Also I can’t wait for you to fuck me again” Sehun murmured right into Chanyeol’s ear.

“Oh god ! You are going to kill me” Chanyeol groaned against the pillow dramatically.

“Dunno about god but am definitely going to suck you off right now”

Sehun pushed himself up giggling and crawled between Chanyeol’s legs pulling the blanket over himself.

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lighthearted fic so I didn’t go into any details of their relationship :) maybe I’ll add another one shot as the second chapter let’s see !


End file.
